Field
This application relates generally to communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to determining a communication control parameter.
Introduction
Co-existence issues (e.g., interference) may arise in wireless communication systems. For example, co-existence issues may arise in deployments where different radios (transceivers) are co-located. Co-located radios may include, for example, radios implemented within the same device (e.g., within the same access terminal or the same access point) or radios deployed close to one another (e.g., within one meter). Co-existence issues may arise in deployments where radios use similar frequencies.